The Wolf Within
by Booklover0318
Summary: Reid and Morgan are more than they appear. They are werewolves. After discovering Morgan is a loner, Reid slowly starts to let him into the pack. Morgan slowly starts to let him. One fateful day, the peace they'd all been having, dissapears. Will the pack be able to defeat this threat? Or will they be torn apart? No slash. NO HATERS, EVIL MONKEYS, OR VAMPIRES WELCOME HERE!
1. Alpha

**Hullo World! I'm sorry for not updating my other stories, but I get distracted way too easily. I found one like this, and wanted to write my own. As I pretty much do with all my stories. I put an unexpected twist though... So, read on, enjoy, if your a hater, piss off, no one like you, and if you're actually into this, review, tell me what to add. I'll hopefully start trivia, probably not, so be on the look out for that, but go a head and enjoy! NEED BETA READER, LET ME KNOW VIA PM IF YOU'RE INTERESETED.**

 **Disclaimer: Ha! If Booklover0318 owned Criminal Minds, everyone would be either wizards, witches, werewolves, vampires, demigods, mutants, or enhanced in some way! She's weird like that.**

 **Me:Shut up disclaimer...**

Let's get this straight.

Werewolves do exist.

THey are not killers (at least not intentionally).

They do not bite humans.

In fact, they live and work _as_ humans.

They are everywhere.

You probably work with one.

Does that scare you?

It shouldn't.

Werewolves are generally nice creatures. They enjoy human habits and jobs, but also have quirks from their wolf side. Now, they do have to transform on a full moon, but once they have enough control over their wolf side, they can transform whenever they want. That usally happens when they are around 9 or 10 years old.

Werewolves have ranks. Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, and Omega. The ranks decide superiority, tells weres who to respect and such, but it is not decided by fights to the death. There are many Alphas, and many Omegas. It is decided by personality type. A kind, caring wolf is tipically and Omega, or a strong leader, confident, but sometimes irrational wolf is an Alpha. So on and so forth. Only a few things are decided by fights to the death. Leadership of a pack, and the defending of mates. There is a few more things you need to know before continuing to read.

Alphas sometimes act like lower ranks as humans, to hide their true wolf. All wolves are expected to show respect to an Alpha. Even more so to an Alpha pack leader. It doesn't matter if it is a male or female that is leader. Most don't even live togeather, but every time there is a full moon, they all go to a designated place, usally a ranch where they make their den, and have a run with the entire pack.

Omegas will always act like Omegas. Sweet, kind, caring. But, they have something called rank swings. When very emotional, usally angry, they will 'swing', so to speak, to another ranks personality. For example, a female Omega trying to protect her young from an impending threat, will swing into a rage, becoming the most ferocious of Alpha females, scaring anyone she considers a threat.

One final thing. Though wolves are mostly pack animals, there are rouges, loners, and Feral Wolves. Some didn't have a choice in the matter, others prefer being alone. Many can't find a pack they belong in, and some… Well they were abandoned or kicked out of their pack for bad reasons.

It is important you know this, for all of our kind.

Oh, I just gave it away, didn't I? I said our.

Oh yes young ones, I am most definetly an Alpha female. I'm giving you this story as an example.

Never fear a werewolf, unless you endanger, anger, hurt, or frighten them and/or the people they are close to. Never think that we are less than humans. And NEVER underestimate the power of a wolf and his pack. Continue now, but remember what I said.

THIRD POV

It was after Giddeon went to a lecture for recruits for the BAU that Morgan first smelled it. It took a second to register it, but the moment it came through all the way, his nostrils flared, pupils dilated, and hackles raised.

Derek Morgan was a werewolf. But not an Alpha as many people would think. He was a Beta. He was just slightly to laid back to be an Alpha, but Betas are still to be respected. He was a loner, couldn't find a pack that seemed to accept him as much as they wanted to. But this… This was his territory. And he intended to give the wolf his piece of mind when he found him.

For the next couple weeks, Morgan got more and more frustrated. He smelled it more and more increasingly on Giddeon, and could identify it as male, but not the rank. It irked him to the extream.

One morning, Hotch declared to the team that Giddeon had gone to go retrieve a new teammate. The kid was a genius, and was only 23. When Giddeon came back with a scrawny, tall, nervous looking kid, Morgan smelled it.

This was it. This was the wolf. Morgan bared his teeth, snarled a little, and stalked over, fake smile plastered to his face. The boy saw him approching, and stiffened, but not in fear. Then, Morgan smelled it.

This boy… Was an Alpha. The boy turned, also with a fake smile, and gold flashing through his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Spencer, Spencer Reid." The boy spoke, but an underlying threat lay underneth, 'danger, danger!' Morgan's instincts screamed.

"Nice to meet you kid. I'm Derek, Derek Morgan." As they shook hands, Morgan lowered his eyes, bowing his head subtly in submission. The boy seemed satisfied with that, and all anger left his eyes. After a few seconds of explaining how he graduated highschool at 12 and started up the trail of 3 Phd's at 13, he was introduced to the rest of the team. Morgan decided to apologize tonight in the parking lot.

That evening, after a few goodbyes, Morgan walked up to Reid.

"Hello, Beta." A calm, cool, Alpha baritone shone through his Omega act. Morgan looked down in submission. He let his Beta voice show.

"I came to apologize, Alpha. I should not have disrespected you as I did earlier." Reid looked at him in amusment.

"It's fine. It happens quite a lot in my human form because of my weak appearence. Tell me Morgan, are you a loner?" Reid asked.

Morgan nodded. "Yes. I can't find a pack that accepts me. Do you have a pack?"

Reid hmmed a yes looking thoughtful for a moment.

"I would like to invite you to our next pack run, as a show of good faith. I want us to be friends." Morgan blinked in shock. It was rare a loner was invited to a pack run. It was a sacred tradition, always happened on a full moon.

"Reid, are you sure? I don't want to intrude, and I know it's a sacred tradition from when my family's pack did it-" Reid burst out laughing, cutting him off.

"Calm down, Morgan! I can invite whomever I want, and I'm inviting you. My pack wont care, we're rather easy going. But, you will have to eat all the food we give you, and trust me, it's a ton of food." Morgan smiled, and slowly nodded. "Okay." Reid smiled, and the two bid each other goodnight, and headed for their cars. Morgan couldn't help feeling exited to run with a pack again. He missed it. The wind in his pelt, the howls peircing the night air, yelps of joy and happiness… He couldn't wait for the next 24 days to pass…

 **Review, don't hate, and don't ask for slash. Peace out!**


	2. Blue Wolf Ranch

**Enjoy!**

22 DAYS LATER

The days passed agonizingly slow. Morgan was pratically dying to go run. He hadn't had time to phase since the last moon, and Reid was the same way. For some reason, this had been a busy month for serial killers. Reid was introducing him to a few wolves from his pack today. They had a few hours off, and went out to lunch with Reid's freinds. They were walking, the resteraunt being only a few blocks away, and they were going to a decent steak place. There were only 4 wolves coming, the entire pack was around 30 or so, Reid told him, and there were going to be 2 Alphas, a Beta, and a Gamma coming. Morgan was a bit nervous because many pack wolves have attacked him before, angered that he accidently came into their territory without the packs permission while he was on the job.

You see, lone wolve have to get permission to enter another clans territory. Most of the time, the police had 1 or 2 weres on the force, and would tell their Pack Alpha, letting him in. But sometimes they didn't, so Morgan would have to transform at night, go out and howl for a meeting to prove he was here with no bad intentions. Most of the time, the Pack Alpha would leave him be, not caring unless he proved a threat. A few times though, power hungry, parinoid Pack Alphas would attack him, and Morgan would have to fight for his life, before defeating one wolf, sparing their life for safe visiting in their territory.

Therefore, Morgan was cautious.

They reached the place soon. Almost too soon for Morgan. He could smell the wolf in this place. Reid had told him it was owned by a few of his packmates. Reid entered first, and grinned widely when he saw a table occupied by a rowdy group of people. It was an even 2 girls, 2 boys.

The first boy was clearly an Alpha, just from the way he held himself. Black hair, hazel eyes, and strong features. He was laughing with the others at something. His hair was styled in a spikey had on a brown leather jacket, navy blue t-shirt, ripped jeans, and a pair of black combat boots. He was around 20 or so.

The girl on his left was very tan. Not like she was turned orange from a tanning bed tanned, but like she spent a lot of time outside. Her hands were calloused and rough, like she spent time doing hard work. Her blue-green eyes shone with mirth as she laughed. With a start, Morgan realized she wore little to no makeup. Her blonde hair was curly, framing her face. She was also an Alpha. She wore a plaid blue and blue button up, left open over a white tank-top, ripped blue jean shorts, and white flip-flops. She appeared to be around 15 or 16.

The girl next to her was quite different. She had more of a punk look going. She wore little makeup as well, though had a dark black around her eyes. She had dark black hair, which fell across her face slightly. Her eyes were a deep brown. She wore a black choker around her neck, with a ying-yang symbol hanging from it. She too also had on jean shorts, but her's were black, also ripped, she wore a deep midnight blue tank-top, and a black and white plaid shirt left open over it. On her feet she wore black Vans. She was the Beta. She was also around 15 or 16.

The last male was the Gamma. He was an… Interesting man. His hair was dyed in neon rainbow colors, spiked crazy all over the place. His eyes held 2 different colored contacts. One a neon purple, the other a gleaming silver. He was pale skinned, and had a meschevious look to him. He wore a white button up shirt, and he flipped up the coller. He doned black jeans with a chain in a pocket. Something seemed wolfish about him all the time, not in a creepy way, more in a handsome way. He wore white Vans. He was about 19 or 20.

All of them were laughing. They all looked up as Reid spoke.

"So guys, what did I miss? Oh-" He joked, pretending to look thoughtful. "Did Layla put on her tail in public again?" They all burst out laughing. Clearly an inside joke because Morgan didn't find it to funny. The blonde girl was defending herself between giggles.

"That was one time!" Reid sat down next to the Gamma, and motioned for Morgan to do the same.

"So guys, this is Derek Morgan. Morgan this is Marcus Gapied," The Alpha male grinned at him. "Layla Montery," The blonde waved, smiling. "Taylor Icen," The Beta nodded to him, grinning as well. "And Sean Winters." The Gamma gave him a wolfish grin, and Morgan nodded to all of them in greeting.

"So, I heard you're coming to the run on Friday?" Marcus directed the question at him.

"Yep. I'm really happy to. I just hope I'm not intruding…" Reid shook his head, exasperatedly smiling at him.

"No, you're my guest, and you look like you could use a run with a pack. When was the last time you did that?" Everyone looked at him with interest.

"Ummm…"Morgan thought hard. "About 2 years ago actually. I was invited to run while on a case in Colorado. Nice pack. Pretty laid back." They all seemed shocked.

"What?" Morgan asked, confused.

"It's… Nothing- it's just... We can't imagine doing that. We've lived in our packs our whole lives. It must be so hard for you." Morgan looked down at the table.

"Well, a lot of packs think of me as strange, and every time I'm invited to stay in a pack, things get weird, and I end up leaving." The others looked sympathetic.

"Hey guys! Good to see you. Same old drinks?" A waitress came up, smiling at the group.

"Yes please, Nina. Oh, Morgan what do you want?" Reid replied, before remebering he had a guest.

"Ummm, could I have a coke please?" It was his favorite. The waitress nodded, smiling kindly at him, before walking off. She called over her shoulder.

"I'll tell John you guys are here. He'll send out your usual orders, plus one for your guest." Reid smiled, thanking her.

"Uh, so I guess you guys come here often. Layla nodded at him "Yep. This place is actually owned by some members of the pack. If you can't find a job, come here and John and Marline will take you in. They're really nice people." Morgan nodded, looking around.

"What's the usual order though?" Morgan asked. They all got dreamy looks on their faces.

"Steak, rare." Sean sighed. Morgan felt his mouth start to water. It was their wolf instincts that told them to eat it rare, and it was the best.

"I think I just found my new favorite place." Morgan sighed, and everyone started laughing. Nina brought them their drinks, and the group started to get know Morgan, and vice-versa. They all got along well, and by the end of the meal, they all considered Morgan a friend, and Morgan considered them friends. They said goodbye, and went their sperate ways. Morgan now found it even harder to wait for Friday's full moon to come.

FRIDAY

Morgan could barely sit still all day. Reid either. At the end of the day, they rushed out the office door, and got in Reid's car. Reid was driving them there, as he was the one who knew where it was. ( **creds to the author who came up with stuff, I'm totally stealing some of it, you are awesome, love your fanfic!)** It was nearly 5:00 when they got there, after much driving, and they turned into a property. It was deep in the forest, and Morgan was loving the fresh air. The sign above the gate read _Blue Wolf Ranch_. There were a few animals, chickens, goats, horses, and cows, but the real sight was the werewolves. There were about 30 total, and they ranged from 80 year olds, to newborn babies. Reid had explained that only the ones able to would participate in the run. People milled about, talking, laughing. Morgan got out of the car, and took in the smell. Werewolves, trees, fresh air, BBQ… He loved it.

The house was large, old but nice. There was a BBQ pit, with an entire cow roasting. Morgan figured it would be enough considering how much weres ate. There were a ton of picnic tables set up. A group of kids were playing tag, and they all had some sort of wolf part. Some had tails, others ears, etc. Teens hug out at the edge of the trees, talking and laughing. Morgan followed Reid up to the porch. There was an older couple there, both at least 70. They smiled happily at the sight of Reid, and gave him welcoming looks.

"Alpha." Reid bowed his head slightly to the woman. **(oh yeah, female Alpha. Take that,** _ **males**_ **!)** Morgan did the same.

"Hello, Spencer. You brought a friend with you? What is your name, young one?" She asked him. Morgan looked up at her.

"Derek Morgan, ma'am." The woman smiled.

"As I have told Spencer many times," Reid grinned sheepishly. "Call me Alice. This is my mate, Ben." Morgan bowed his head slightly again to the Alpha's mate.

"Well, I am simply showing my respect!" Reid grinned, causing the rest of them on the porch to laugh.

"Well, you enjoy the run tonight, now go play boys." Alice smiled at them as they complained good naturedly about being called boys. After seeing everyone getting food, Morgan got in line with the Betas. Everyone got enough food, it was just a respect thing. He sat down next to Reid, digging in. It was some of the best meat Morgan had ever tasted.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you. You don't seem to be the type to be an Alpha, no offence, so why are you?" Morgan asked Reid, slightly nervous of upsetting him. To his relief, Reid just laughed.

"None taken. I compleatly understand. My father fell in love with my mother. My mother was from a different clan. She moved to his clan to be with him. Once he found out she was ill, he freaked. Forced my mom to have a litter as fast as possible. And she did. A litter of 3. I was the runt. The other 2 my mom regected. My father was furious with her, and tried to kill her. My mom was only a Delta, but my father scratched me in the fight-" Reid pulled up his pant leg to show a scar on his leg. "-She went full Alpha swing, nearly killed my father. He went back to his pack in shame, and my mother sook out comfort from her home clan. They were mad at my father's clan, nearly started a war. They raised me with my mom. But, I was unprotected at school, bullied a lot for my brains. I ended up becoming a Gamma to deal with the pain and anger. I could protect myself a little better.

And that's when shit went sideways. I was 14. My mom was just as beautiful as the day my father met her, and many rivel clan members lusted after her. I caught one trying to rape her. I flew into a rage. Nearly killed that wolf. He scrambled off, and his leader punished him profusely, and apologized repeatedly for his actions. I've stayed an Alpha ever since." Morgan looked at Reid with respect and newfound awe in his gaze.

"Wow, kid. That's…. Wow…" Reid smiled and they finished their meal in silence. Not uncomfortable, just peaceful. They looked up as Alice stood. It was just past sunset, and was getting increasingly dark. They had spent the last few hours talking, playing, and laughing. Alice smiled fondly at the entire clan.

"My wolves. Tonight, we run! You know the rules, no tormenting, injuring, or teasing! Let the run commence!" There were shouts of joy, which turned to howls as people stripped (they didn't want their clothes to rip) and shifted. Reid threw off his clothes, and let out a howl of joy as he shifted. He was skinny, yet strong and powerful in his wolf form. He was immensely fast and agile. He had medium length fur, a light brown, streaked with black and white, with a pure white underbelly and paws.

Morgan was more broad shouldered. His dark brown chocolate fur was short. He had a black tail and ears, and large, powerful paws. He howled into the night in exhilaration. He glanced over to the others that had found him and Reid an hour or so earlier.

Marcus had just finished transforming, and was prancing about in excitement. He too was more broad shouldered, but was slightly skinnier than Morgan. He was a pure black wolf. His fur was short like Morgan's as well.

Layla's fur was a beautiful pure white. She had bright blue eyes in this form, and that was interesting because most don't change eye color when they shift. Her fur was long and silky, and had a silver glow to it in the moonlight. She was similar to Reid in her figure, skinny, yet strong, fast, and agile.

Taylor was shifted into a mottled brown and black wolf, with a tan underbelly. She had short hair, and an especially dark pure black mask on her face ( **like racoons have? In their fur.)** She to was skinny, strong and agile.

Sean was also the skinny, strong, and agile frame. But, he was a bit more broad chested and pawed. He was a beautiful gray (almost silver) wolf with a white underbelly. His fur was medium length, and flowed smoothly. On his back though, like it had transfered from his hair, was the rainbow neon dye.

The all whooped, hollered, howled, yelled, laughed, teased, and ran as fast as they could to the forest. Morgan got lost in the moment. Because in that moment, he wasn't a man. He was a _wolf_. His paws drummed a beat into the ground, and he breathed steadily for breath. He came upon a creek, and instead of stopping, as many of the young ones did, the group he was with ( **gonna start calling them the mini pack)** leaped over the entire stream, and the young ones followed soon after, Morgan glanced back as some made it over, and laughed at the ones who didn't. They would get it soon enough. He turned ahead again. Layla and Reid were running in front, easily faster than the rest of the mini pack. Morgan and Marcus were in the back, steadily staying with each other. Taylor and Sean were laughing and teasing each other in the middle, nipping at the other good naturedly.

After about an hour or so of running, the pack started to break off into groups of 5 or 6, each splitting off into different sections of the woods. Morgan was a little confused, but followed the mini pack. The howling started up again, this time more…. Powerful, meaningful, like a song, instead the howls of a bunch of eager wolves.

They skidded to a stop, just out of the cover of the trees, on the outcropping of cliff, overlooking a beautiful river. That wasn't the most beautiful thing, though. Up and down the cliff edges, sat the entire pack, young to old, howling a majestic song to the moon. Morgan sat, took a deep breath, and let out a rich, smooth, ringing howl. The mini pack started to as well.

After a few minutes, the song ceased, and excited howls started back up again, as they ran back into the woods. The mini pack were laughing as they sprinted again, letting out all tension they had.

Another few hours of running around with the mini pack, occasionally running into another pack, everyone heard it. The call of the Pack Alpha, telling everyone to go back to the den for sleep.

It took only half an hour to get everyone back, and they all staying in wolf form. In the middle of the pack, the Omega's slept, protecting the pups, and elders of the pack. Deltas on the outside of them. Then Gammas. Betas next. And finally the Alphas slept on the outside, protecting the entire pack from all harm. As everybody settled down, the whispers stopped, and soft gentle sounds of breathing began. Morgan lay snuggled into the pack, feeling so happy he was with other wolves again, warm and happy, he lay his head on his paws, and slowly fell asleep to the sounds and smells of the wolves and the forest.

The next morning, everyone woke up at sunrise. Morgan got up, stretched, yawned, and padded over to where his clothes were. He shifted into his halfway form first, as a wake up tactic. A halfway form was when a wolf was equally wolf and human. They looked like what hollywood werewolves look like. They were about 8 inches taller in this form, and had fangs, claws, paws for feet, a partial muzzle, ears, a tail, and fur. You still looked like a human in some ways, but wolf in others. He finished shifting into his human form, and pulled on his clothes. Reid joined him shortly after. Then the rest of the mini pack.

Alice called out that breakfast was ready, and everybody went to get some. After sitting down with a giant plate of pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs, fresh fruit, and orange juice, Morgan dug in. So did everyone else.

"Oh. My. God." Morgan moaned as he took a bite of his food. The others laughed at him.

"I know right? Alice and the other cooks make great food." Layla grinned at him. Most everybody kept their ears and tail on, because why not, and Morgan's tail was wagging in happiness.

"This is so good!" Morgan scarfed his food down, and the others laughed at him.

"Yeah, no kidding. I swear, every time I come here, I feel like I'm eating a plate of heaven." Reid was scarfing his food down too. Morgan nodded in agreement. After they finished breakfast, they took their empty plates and glasses, washed them in an assembly style line, and put them in a large tub. Soon after, everyone started saying their goodbyes, and getting in their cars. Reid and Morgan bid their goodbyes, and headed to the car.

"So, did you enjoy the run?" Reid asked.

"I didn't realize how much I've missed it until now…" Morgan said, looking over his shoulder wistfully at the woods.

"Well… How about you come every time?" Reid asked. Morgan blinked.

"Really?" A nod.

"Yeah. You had fun, the pack likes you, and you just said how much you love it, so, come every time." Reid explained, looking at him as they got in the car. Morgan was speechless for a second, before breaking into a huge grin.

"I'd love to kid." Reid grinned and they turned up the radio, laughing and singing along the whole way home."

 **reveiw**


End file.
